Almost Perfect Night
by Sassy08
Summary: Horror movie marathon at Danny's might be the perfect time to finaly tell Sam how he feels. Summery and title sucks but story is much better


Title: Almost Perfect Night

Summery:- Horror movie marathon at Danny's might be the perfect time to finaly tell Sam how he feels. (Summery and title sucks but story is much better)

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, all though I wish I did.

* * *

Sam's POV

Danny had invited me and Tucker over for a horror movie marathon tonight. Tonight being a saturday ment that we'd be up all night and because we all lived so close, getting home wasn't a problem. I was walking over to his house when Tucker came up behind me.

"Hey Sam!" He said running to catch up to me. I stopped so he could catch his breahth. He hadn't even been running that long either!

"You need to exercise more." I said crossing my arms and staring at him. I continued to walk shaking my head.

"So you ready for all the horror we're gonna see?" He asked me.

"Yes! But are you? I mean last time we had a horror movie marathon, you went home shaking and you clawed into my arm when you made me walk you home."

"I won't do that this time!" Tucker yelled. "Besides what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"You know what I'm talking about. The way you squeeze Danny's hand or arm and sit real close to him." He teased. I hit him in the stomach just hard enough so he felt a little pain. "What was that for?"

Okay I'll admit it, I'm completely head over heels, in love with my best friend, Danny Fenton but that doesn't mean I have to admit it to anyone outloud. I don't know how it's been sinse I realized that I like Danny as more than a best friend but I do know that every time I'm around him, my stomach turns and those butterflies go crazy. Any excuse I get to hold him or have him hold me, even a simple hug, I took. So yes, during a scary movie I'd sit close to him, pretend to jump when something jumped out. I'd act scared and on rare occations he'd hold onto me. I never scream though. Screaming just seemed to be pushing it a little.

The funny thing is, I don't think either of them know I'm faking it. Movies don't scare me. Why would they? It's not like they're real or anything. People can be such babies sometimes. Like the guy standing beside me.

"Hey guys." Danny said as we approached his house. It was already getting dark. "I've got a bunch of movies we can pick from. C'mon on in." He told us.

Danny's POV

I let Tucker and Sam in. Sam walked into my house and I tilted my head a little checking her out.

"I saw that." Tucker said.

"Saw what?" I asked. It would have been a little more convincing that I didn't do anything if I wasn't blushing. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled throwing my arms up to make my point but he just stood there staring at me with a 'yeah right' look on his face. I gave up and followed Sam into the living room.

"Okay I say we need to watch these ones." She said picking up three different movies. She held up Saw, Hollow Man, and Darkness. (A/N: 3 of my fav horror movies or at least the ones I can think of right now)

"Cool." I said. I knew Hollow Man and Darkness would have at least a few scenes that would make her jump.

I've never admitted it to anyone but I'm in love with Sam. Tucker knows but I still won't admit it to him. I just realized that I love her and I've been in love with her my entire life a few months ago. Ever since then, he blushed every time they touched or sometimes even her talking to him triggered the blushing.

The horror movie thing was just perfect. Everyone knows you can't watch a scary movie in the light so when she squeezed my hand, my arm, or just maybe I got the courage to hold onto her, no one would see me blush. Of course if I was holding onto her, that gives it away itself, blushing wouldn't be the biggest thing to worry about.

I went over and popped Hollow Man in then grabbed the controler. I heard Tucker clear his throat but I ignored it and went over to the couch.

Sam's POV

I watched as Danny bent down to put the DVD in the player. Tucker caught me staring and cleared his throat. I glared at him and he turned away. I rolled my eyes as Danny came over and sat down. He sat inbetween me and Tucker. He was closer to me than normal. Maybe I'm just wanting it so bad that I'm seeing things. Oh well I'll work with it. Tucker had turned off the lights for us.

Thankfuly I have seen this movie before so I know that there was a bloody death of a poor helpless mouse in the very begining. Danny knew that too. When it happened, I turned toward Danny and burried my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Awww... how cute." Tucker said to us.

"Well if you had any respect for animals you would know how painful it is to see that." I tried to cover up. "I don't aprove of them testing on animals either." I added which was true. The idea of testing on animals was insane and cruel.

"Alright. Danny what's your excuse?" Tucker challenged.

"She was upset. What else was I suppose to do?" He asked.

"No I understand that. What's your excuse for still holding her now?" Danny and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Uhhh..." Was all he was able to get out. He then let go of me and I started leaning away from him.

Danny's POV

I honestly couldn't believe I did that. Now she was leaning away from me. That wasn't what I wanted. I continued to blush for who knows how long. Tucker made us pause the movie so he could go to the bathroom which left me and Sam alone for a little bit.

"Sorry about that before." I managed to say.

"No problem, mostly my fault anyways." She said.

"True." I joked. She turned toward me and raised her eye brow.

"Oh really?" She asked with a smile on her face that told me she had something up her sleeve. She all of a sudden forced me onto my back then started tickling me.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Stop! That's not fair!" I yelled between laughs. I eventualy realized that I was half ghost and I didn't have to play fair either. I phased through the couch and came up right in front of it.

"Okay now _that's_ not fair!" She pointed her finger at me. She sat back on the couch and I sat beside her, still a little close. I put my hand down on the couch beside me and it landed ontop of hers. Unfortunatly, just then Tucker came back in.

"What's going on?" He asked. I removed my hand but we were both blushing like mad.

"Nothing." I said which didn't sound to convincing at all. I turned the movie back on so he wouldn't continue asking questions.

Sam's POV

That wasn't cool. Now we'll never hear the end of it! I avoided trying to jump at Danny during the movie to often. Much more and Tucker would go nuts.

By then end of Hollow Man, Tucker was holding a pillow and shaking with fear. Danny and I looked over to him and laughed.

"You help me fight ghosts that want to kill us. How can an invisible man scare you?" He asked Tucker.

"It's different!" He yelled.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "Which one next?" Just then Tucker's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" We only heard his side of the conversation. "What? Why? Oh c'mon. Fine. Bye." My mom's making me go home."

"Or do you just not want to watch anymore scary movies?" I asked. He stuck his tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes again.

"Danny, can you come with me?"

"I'm NOT walking you home!" He stated.

"No, I mean can I talk to you for a quick minute?"

"Oh... Okay?" They walked off leaving me here to wonder what they were talking about. Proabably some stupid guy thing.

Danny's POV

Tucker led me just outside my front door.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Okay, we both know you like Sam." He held his hand up and before I could deny it he started talking again. "Yes you do. Sinse I have to leave, this is the perfect time to make your move." Did he honestly think I didn't know that already? "Just go for it! She like you. Why else do you think she sits next to you and holds your hand and not me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you'd be no protection. You're a wimp when it comes to horror movies." I said laughing a little. He sighed.

"Would you just kiss the girl already?" He yelled before he left. I sighed. He was right. It would be the perfect time, but...

I walked back into the living room to find Sam setting up Saw. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So what was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing big." I lied. This was big. Unfortunatly this movie didn't have many things that pop out at you. She had never seen this movie before and didn't know that though. She sat real close to me just in case something scared her though. Sam looked so afraid that something was going to jump out at her.

I finaly put my arm around her shoulders. Her head snapped towards me with a confused look on her face. I gave a weak smile back.

"Now nothing can get you." Man that was lame. That was probably the stupidest thing I could ever say. She smiled back at me though. That smile made my heart flutter. She turned her head back to the movie and she scooted as close as she could and rested her head on my chest.

Sam's POV

Oh my god! He put his arm around me! We were both blushing like mad. We satyed like that through out the rest of the movie. There were a few times I pretened to jump which made him hold onto my tighter which I loved.

When the movie ended, we sat there for a few minutes for two reasons. One because we were so suprised by the movie ending it was hard to move and two, because it felt so nice to bein his arms. Eventualy he got up and switched to the last movie. I was afraid that he wouldn't hold me like he did the last movie but he turned around and smiled at me.

"Now this one will make you jump." He said as he sat back down. He lifted his arm like he was going to put his arm around me again but quickly retracted it when his parents and sister walked in.

"Oh how cute. Danny and Sam finaly got together."

"We're not together!" We yelled at the same time. That had become an imidate reaction for both of us by now.

"Darkness?" His dad yelled. "That's has ghosts in it!" He yelled even louder. He sat down next to Danny.

"Since you're not together, you won't mind if we watch it with you right dear?" His mom asked. Danny covered his face partly to hide a blush. He had no choice to say it was okay.

That movie was ruined completely not only by the fact that Danny couldn't hold me but with his dad yelling out 'GHOST!' everytime the ghosts appeared made it even worse. By the end of the movie it was really late and I wasn't even paying attention. I kept drifting off to sleep which wouldn't have happened if I was in Danny's arms.

Danny's POV

Well, that wasn't fun. My dad was annoying, Sam didn't even come near me (not to mention fell asleep a few times), and I was getting tired. My family finaly left at the end of the movie and went down to the lab.

I looked over to Sam to see that she had her head propped up on her hand and her eyes were closed. I gently shook her.

"Sam." I said softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with a half awake look on her face. I smiled at her. "I'll fly you home." She nodded weakly.

"Danny! Come look at this!" My dad yelled from the lab.

"Oh great..." I looked at Sam again. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She just smiled and closed her eyes again.

Sam's POV

Not awake... Must stay awake...

Once Danny left I layed down on the couch and shut my eyes... only for... a little... bit...

Danny's POV

It didn't take too long to get free of my dad. I went back upstairs to see Sam sleeping on the couch. I bent down to her level and lightly pushed her shoulder saying her name. All she did was groan and turn away. I smiled.

After I made sure no one was around, I went ghost, picked her up and flew out the window. I kept looking down at her in my arms. She was still asleep and snuggled against me. The way the moonlight hit her face, made her look even more beautiful, if that's possible. I flew through her window, turned human, (I don't know why I turned human, I just did) and laid her down on her bed. I put the covers over her and looked at her for a few minutes.

She turned on her side toward me and a piece of hair fell into her face. I kneeled down and moved her hair back behind her ear.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, Sam." I said mainly to myself because she was asleep.

Sam's POV

What he just said almost stopped my heart. I had woken up in his arms when we were flying. I just acted to be asleep sinse then. I never thought that he'd say anything like that.

"If only I could tell you how much I love you." I wanted to open my eyes and when I was about to, I felt his lips against my cheek. I had to smile a little. Just then he must have been thinking 'what the hell' or something because he slowly and cautiously put his lips to mine.

I can't even explain how happy I was at that moment.

Danny's POV

I pulled back real quick when I felt her kiss me back. I looked at her with wide eyes as she looked at me sweetly with that smile on her face. That smile that made me want to do flips. Her hand reached up and touched my cheek.

"I love you too." She said very softly. At that moment, I felt a chill go down my spine, a good one. I smiled as wide as I could and leaned back down to kiss her.

Sam's POV

He was kissing me again! This had got to be the best night of my life. Once he pulled back, he just looked into my eyes.

"I should get going." He said which made me a little upset. I didn't want him to leave.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked taking ahold of his hand.

"You need sleep and so do I. I'll see you in the morning though, honey."

"I like the sound of that." I smiled at him. He went ghost, kissed me one last time then flew out the window.

Danny's POV

As I flew out the window, I couldn't wipe that smile off my face.

Man, Tucker was going to have a field day when he hear about this.


End file.
